


Morning Delight

by purplelarkspur



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelarkspur/pseuds/purplelarkspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray sighed, putting his hands behind his head. “Aw, come on. How many times are we gonna flirt before you actually do something about it?”</p>
<p>Joel paused, his eyebrows raised at Ray’s forwardness. Ray’s cheeks were tinged red, but there was nothing in his face to indicate he was lying. Sighing a bit, Joel slowly walked over to where Ray was sitting, his pace deliberate. He leaned down, Ray’s breath obviously quickening a bit, before turning and whispering into Ray’s ear— “Don’t tempt me so much, kid. I only have so much restraint.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW

It was 5 AM and Joel could not fall back asleep.

No matter how hard he tried to clench his eyes shut and count some sheep, he was awake. He’d been trying to fall back asleep for half an hour now, but he was just getting more and more frustrated. Unsurprisingly, this caused him to become less and less relaxed.

So, he gave up. He just rolled out of bed, begrudgingly taking as long as possible to get ready. Joel was still showered, shaved, and at work before 6 AM.

The office was fairly empty, with only a few employees milling about, getting their morning coffee and exchanging pleasantries. Burnie yelled out of his office that he thought Joel looked super sexy with those giant bags under his eyes. Joel lazily flipped him off, not in the mood to actually use his vocal cords. Joel eventually ambled over to the coffee machine himself, desperately in need of caffeine.

While he waited for his coffee to prepare, leaning against the wall and almost dozing off, he noticed Ray sauntering up to the coffee machine himself. “Mornin’ Joel. You’re looking peppy as usual.”

“And you are a ray of sunshine,” Joel muttered, eyes still heavy. “I am blessed by your company.”

Ray smiled, cheeky as always. “Eventful night, I take it?”

“Not even, I just woke up during the night and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Joel rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up, sighing a bit. “So I just gave up and decided to come in early.”

“And here I was thinking you were out partying it up,” Ray said, preparing his own coffee. “Wooin’ the ladies, Joel Heyman style.”

Joel smirked. “Would you be jealous?”

“Not really, because Joel Heyman style is weirding people out by talking too much about gold and stocks.”

“Shhh. You talk too much.” Joel quit rubbing his own face and palmed Ray’s face instead, messing with his glasses. “You’re better company when you’re quiet.”

“Oh yeah, this is real mature. Is manhandling my face about to become a thing with you, or.” Ray grabbed at Joel’s hand, pulling the older man off before sticking out his tongue and readjusting his glasses. Joel chuckled a bit, reaching for his coffee and enjoying the weird, oddly flirtatious banter he had with this kid. He never had the chance to talk to Ray much, but the few times he did, he enjoyed it a lot. And the kid was kind of cute, too.

Joel suddenly paused, squinting at the wall. That was some bad-thoughts territory. Ray shot him a quizzical look before grabbing his drink and going on his way. _Yes, run away little one, because apparently I’m a pervert nut job when I’m too sleepy._

“Joel—”

“I didn’t do anything, it’s not my fault,” Joel insisted, turning around and coming face to face with a confused looking Geoff. “Oh, hey Geoff. You’re up early.”

Geoff cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Is Ray here yet? Have you seen him? I need to talk to him about something.”

“Uh, maybe, I mean, yeah, I saw him.” Joel took a swig of his coffee to cut off his babbling. Geoff looked increasingly confused and annoyed, but shrugged it off.

“Okay, well, if you see him, tell him I need to see him sometime about editing a video,” Geoff said, turning to leave. “And also, calm your tits; you make me feel like you’re gonna do something crazy or stupid when you act jumpy like that.”

“What are you talking about Geoff? There’s nothing wrong with my tits.” Geoff rolled his eyes and left Joel to his devices. Well, not much to do yet but bother Ray. He didn’t feel like starting work yet, anyway.

When Joel walked into the Achievement Hunter office, Ray was arranging the figures on his desk, grinning to himself. “Check it, Joel, tower of pimps, homage to my glory.”

“Wow, I wish I could have a bunch of blocks on my desk to validate me. Geoff wants you, by the way,” Joel said, closing the door behind him and leaning against the wall.

“He wants my body?” Ray snickered.

“Naw, that’s why I’m here.”

“Oh yeah?” Ray leaned back in his chair and outstretched his arms. “Take me, you stud.”

“Pffth, don’t try to give people ideas, kid,” Joel said, chuckling.

Ray sighed, putting his hands behind his head. “Aw, come on. How many times we gonna flirt before you actually do something about it?”

Joel paused, his eyebrows raised at Ray’s forwardness. Ray’s cheeks were tinged red, but there was nothing in his face to indicate he was lying. Sighing a bit, Joel slowly walked over to where Ray was sitting, his pace deliberate. He leaned down, Ray’s breath obviously quickening a bit, before turning and whispering into Ray’s ear— “Don’t tempt me so much, kid. I only have so much restraint.”

The younger man’s pout was almost audible. Joel smirked a little—so he _was_ being serious.

“You should focus on your work!” Joel said before walking out the door. Joel looked into his coffee cup, moving the glass up and down and watching the waves form. In front of him was quite an opportunity, even if it was one almost twenty years younger than him. He frowned as he walked to his office, realizing there were grown men twenty years younger than him that he wanted to screw. Joel felt so old.

 

* * *

 

Just minutes after Joel had left, and Ray was sulking a bit at his computer, Geoff walked in. “Oh, you’re right here; awesome,” Geoff said, closing the door behind him. “Did Joel tell you I was looking for you?”

“Yeah, he just left,” Ray replied, swiveling his chair to turn towards Geoff. “Sup, big G?”

“I’m gonna give you some videos to edit,” Geoff said. “And later we’re filming a let’s play later today.”

“All right, cool, I’ll get on it. Anything else?” Ray asked.

“Uhhh, that should be it.” Geoff took a quick look around the room, and then furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, no. I’m a dumbass. I left the disc case somewhere. God dammit.”

“I’ll help you find it. What’s the game?”

“Gears of War: Judgment,” Geoff muttered, running his hand up his forehead and through his hair. “Jesus, I feel like an idiot.”

“Hey man, no harm done. We’ll find it,” Ray said, hoisting himself up from the chair. “I’ll look around for a little.”

“All right, cool. Thanks.” Geoff started looking around in the office amongst the messes on people’s desks, so Ray left him to that room, walking through the hallway outside.

So Ray had two options in front of him: he could be a good employee, do big G a solid, and genuinely look around, or he could use this as an excuse to pester Joel. Obvious choice.

Ray found his way into Joel’s neck of the woods, peeked into the office he thought Joel would be at, and—jackpot—the dude was sitting at a computer, looking slightly more awake than before. It was still early, and there was no one in this room—perfect.

“Hey Joel, you see the case for Gears of War: Judgment anywhere?” Ray asked, walking into the room and closing the door. He busied himself with glancing around at the desks, leaning on the wall. Joel just slowly turned his chair towards Ray, hands interlocked and his chin resting on his fingers. He didn’t look convinced for even a second.

“No, I haven’t. Why would I have seen it, anyway? Sounds like an Achievement Hunter kind of deal.”

“Hey man, don’t hate. Just exhausting every possibility. Trying to be professional and thorough.” Ray put his hands on his hips and nodded. “You know me, a hard working dude focused on his job.”

Joel smirked. “So this visit is strictly professional?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

Joel shrugged. “Absolutely no idea. You never have an agenda or anything.”

“Not even possible with someone like me.”

“It’s young people like you who make me feel old,” Joel said, getting up from his chair and slowly walking towards Ray. “It’s like, you are making a goddamn fool of yourself, you are so obvious. Absolutely no subtlety or finesse.” Joel eventually reached Ray, putting his arm above Ray and leaning close to the younger man. Ray’s pulse quickened.

“Eh, you know. YOLO, right?”

Growling, Joel absolutely crashed their lips together, pushing their bodies together against the wall. Ray nearly squeaked at Joel’s sudden aggressiveness, but quickly reacted and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Joel’s back. Joel was surprisingly forceful, his palm cupping Ray’s face, lips warm and slightly bitter from the coffee. The older man pulled back slightly, panting a bit, looking Ray straight in the eyes. “For the record, I am almost twenty years older than you.”

Ray couldn’t find his voice yet after that kiss, so he just nodded weakly.

“I am your co-worker, not to mention a smug ass with a boatload of neuroses. Have you actually thought this out? This isn’t something you can YOLO through; do you realize what kind of mistake you could be making?”

Ray blinked, then let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Joel’s expression was tight and serious. Ray searched the look—he was sure Joel expected Ray to back down, as if he thought Ray just wanted a quick thing and didn’t consider the circumstances and awkwardness that came with coworker relations. Like he was a kid getting in over his head for a quick lay. Pssh, Joel didn’t consider the other possibility?

Ray lightly kissed the tip of Joel’s nose, smiling lightly. “It’s not like that. I really like you, Joel. Smug assholes with neurotic tendencies are totally my type.”

Joel actually seemed floored by this. His mouth opened slightly, and he _blushed._ Joel looked to the side, starting to grin slightly. “You little…” _God dammit, he’s cute,_ Joel thought, suddenly feeling like he was twenty years younger and smitten with young love again. The little bastard.

Their lips met again, just as fervently as before. They parted their lips, and Joel slipped his tongue into Ray’s mouth, still a bit sweet from his sweetened coffee. For some reason, Joel found that endearing—he feared his affection for Ray was starting to veer into some deeply scary territory. But he was too busy enjoying the kiss to care.

Ray’s hands traveled around Joel’s back, eventually reaching the bottom of his shirt. He held the fabric between his fingers, his digits suggestively touching against Joel’s skin. The older man broke the kiss to start trailing kisses down to Ray’s neck. “Little bit quick of you, isn’t it? We’re in the office.”

Ray didn’t respond, just tried not to groan when Joel sucked on his neck. “Or do you like possibly getting caught? You kinky bastard, you.”

“I-It’s just, it’s still early,” Ray reasoned, his breath quick. “N-No one’s here…”

Joel slipped a hand up Ray’s shirt, moving hungrily up his chest. He stopped kissing his neck, and leaned in towards Ray’s ear instead. “Later,” Joel whispered. “There’s no way we can have sex here, so I’ll bring you back to my place tonight and fuck you.” Ray shivered, biting his bottom lip. “Unless, of course, you can’t contain yourself, and want to suck my dick.”

If Ray wasn’t fully hard yet, he definitely was now. “Shi-it, yes, Joel.”

Joel kissed Ray again, pushing his tongue into Ray’s mouth. Ray darted his tongue around Joel’s, their breaths intermingling, before they pulled apart, a thread of saliva connecting their tongues. “Damn, Ray. I didn’t know you were such an eager little cocksucker.”

Ray grit his teeth, his face red, a surge running through his body as Joel smirked at him knowingly. Ray’s cock ached, pressed up against Joel’s leg, begging to be tended to. Joel could tell Ray by the strong reactions that Ray must have had a thing for dirty talk, which made the older man even more turned on.

Joel released Ray, making sure the door was locked. He walked back to his chair and sat down, looking up towards Ray expectantly. Ray quickly reached Joel, dropping to his knees, fumbling with Joel’s zipper. “Pssh, I gotta do all the work?” Ray complained, tugging Joel’s pants down.

Joel shrugged. “This is a very morally bankrupt decision, especially on my part,” Joel reasoned. “You can back out any time you want.”

“Thanks for the escape route, but I’ve already made up my mind about this,” Ray said, tugging down Joel’s boxers. Now half naked, Joel’s dick sprang up from under his clothes, tense and erect. Ray swallowed, a bit nervous, a bit excited, and incredibly horny. Before he could start, Joel leaned forward, cupping Ray’s face with his hands. Ray met his eyes inquisitively.

“Just…for the record.” Joel looked a bit embarrassed, his cheeks pink, his hair still ruffled from their make out session. He leaned over and kissed Ray’s cheek. “I like you too, kid. Even if you are being an idiot.”

Ray smiled, butterflies infesting his stomach as Joel leaned back again. He was falling for the older man more and more.

Encouraged, he wrapped his fingers around Joel’s cock and leaned his mouth to the tip. Ray brought the head into his mouth, experimentally running his tongue over it. Joel sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, indulging in the warmth of Ray’s mouth and tongue. It had been a while since Joel had done anything like this.

Ray pulled away from the head and ran his tongue up Joel’s shaft, starting from the very bottom to the very tip of Joel’s dick. He repeated this a few times as Joel brought his hand up to Ray’s head, idly threading his hands through Ray’s thick hair. Suddenly, as Ray was again getting to the tip of Joel’s dick, he took the entire length of Joel’s dick in his mouth, clenching his fist to help bypass his gag reflex. Joel gasped suddenly, his hand jerking suddenly against Ray’s head. “Holy shit, Ray.”

Ray bobbed his head up and down Joel’s dick, mindful to cover his teeth with his lips. Joel grunted, his hand behind Ray’s head, occasionally pushing it and encouraging him. “God, you r-really are an eager little cocksucker, aren’t you.”

Ray’s dick pulsed, more in need of attention than ever before. He continued to lick and suck at Joel’s dick, but busied his hands with undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, messily throwing the belt to the side as he worked his zipper down. Joel looked down and took notice, gripping at Ray’s head a bit. “You’re getting so turned on from this, aren’t you?”

Ray didn’t respond, just looked up and locked eyes with Joel as he started to lick his head again and pumping his own dick. Joel was breathing heavy, but smirked as he looked down at Ray. “You look so good with my dick in your mouth.”

With that, Joel pushed at the back of Ray’s head, not too rough, but enough to communicate what he wanted. Ray again deep throated Joel’s cock, almost tearing up a bit. He ran his tongue around the cock in his mouth, making Joel groan, before eventually backing off to gasp for air. Breathless, Ray brought his hand up to Joel’s cock, licking the head as he worked the shaft with his hand. He tasted the precum, and lapped it up greedily. Exhaling, Joel hissed out, “I’m going to come soon.” He suddenly pushed at Ray’s forehead, moving his head back a bit, so that his dick was out of Ray’s mouth. Joel locked eyes with Ray again, who was breathing heavily with excess spit at the corners of his lips. “I want to come in your mouth.”

“F-Fuck yes,” Ray breathed out. Smiling, Joel stood up, grabbing his dick and holding it up expectantly. Ray opened his mouth, and Joel eased his dick in before grabbing Ray’s head again, pushing in the entire length. Joel hissed with pleasure, then pulled back, only to thrust shallowly against Ray’s mouth. Ray relished the feeling of Joel’s thrusts, clenching his eyes shut as he began to work on his own dick again. Eventually the thrusts became quicker, until Joel breathed, “Fuck, I’m coming down your throat, oh my god…”  

Joel’s dick pulsed a few times as he came, cum filling Ray’s mouth. Ray swallowed the bitter semen, making sure to lick Joel’s head and clean it off. Joel groaned at that, almost overstimulated at this point, before moving back out of Ray’s mouth. Ray gasped for air, evening his breathing as he still worked his own dick.

Joel kneeled down in front of Ray, suddenly kissing him. The kiss was short, and Joel pulled away to whisper in Ray’s ear, “You’re pretty fuckin’ good at sucking dick. Let me help you out there.”

Joel grabbed at Ray’s dick, working it quickly as Ray leaned back and moaned. Ray outstretched his tired legs, relieving his achy knees, close to coming. “J-Joel, I’m gonna—”

Joel cut Ray off and took Ray’s dick into his mouth, half working it with his hands, half bobbing his head up and down. Ray gasped at that, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t be too loud as he came in Joel’s mouth. Joel slowed as Ray was coming, licking all of it up, and swallowed, smirking at Ray as he licked his lips. Ray blushed, panting.

Joel got up on his feet, pulling up his pants and running a hand through his hair. “Well, that was fun.”

Ray laughed weakly, pulling his pants up himself. “What, no cuddling?” he teased, standing up in front of Joel.

“You should hurry up and get back to work; weren’t you supposed to be helping Geoff?” Joel said, wagging his fingers. “Don’t slack off so much.”

Ray bristled, pouting a bit. But Joel leaned and gave Ray a peck on the cheek, smiling. “I’ll see you tonight, though?”

“I guess I can pencil you in,” Ray said, smirking as he turned away to walk out of the office. Joel made sure to smack his ass before he could leave, making the younger man yelp. Ray glared at the older man as he left, bringing up to fingers to his eyes and then pointing them at Joel. “I’m watching you, mister.”

Joel simply blew him a kiss. “Gaaaaaaay,” Ray said, closing the door. He was totally okay with that, though.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Ray could totally knock ‘blowjob at the office’ off of his bucket list. It was definitely one of the more enjoyable portions of said bucket list.

“Jesus, you were gone for a while,” Geoff said as Ray found himself back at the Achievement Hunter office. Jack and Michael had arrived as well, both of them looking up at Ray and waving as he entered. “I found the case, then I went looking for you, but I couldn’t find you. Where’d you go?”

“Oh, you know,” Ray said, shrugging. “Places.”

“Areas?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, locations,” Ray responded, pulling up his chair and sitting at his computer desk. “But your good friend Ray is back, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

Apparently, a bunch of people were getting together to go out drinking that night. Joel knew he had it bad when he turned that down. Drinking would have been good for knocking him out that night, but he also had some ass waiting for him at home.

Lord. He ran his hands through his hair. He was waiting for the guilt and panic to set in, but it wasn’t, and that was making him panic. He made sure to have at least a few beers throughout the day, amplifying the conflict between ‘awesome, I messed around with a dude I liked today’ and ‘holy shit some 23 year old coworker of mine got into my pants.’ By the end of the work day, his apprehension was at a critical mass, especially when Ray texted him.

 _Yo, where you at?_ was all the message said. Joel grit his teeth, bringing his fists to his face before flailing them upward, all nerves and tension. A few people gave him strange looks as they walked by, but he ignored it. He took a huge gulp of his last beer, finishing the last half of the bottle, bringing his total to around six or seven beers throughout the day.

_Be right outside._

_This is a huge mistake and I should know better,_ Joel thought. But he still scurried quickly out of the office. He paused, sneakily glancing out the door to the parking lot. Ray was standing alone, fiddling on his phone, waiting for him. Joel snuck as quietly as he could behind Ray and covered his eyes from behind. Ray pretended to ignore him and continued pressing random buttons on his phone.

“Can’t see with Donut covering my eyes,” Ray mumbled, sliding his phone shut. “Can I help you?”

“Someone’s bound to fuck with you if you’re just standing alone in a parking lot,” Joel said, taking his hands off of Ray. “So I’m guessing you’re still insistent on making dumb choices?”

“And I don’t even need alcohol to make them,” Ray taunted, facing the man. “Your breath reeks of beer, by the way.”

“Thanks. Smell of champions.” Joel pulled his keys out of his pocket and began jangling them in his hand, turning away from Ray to walk towards his car. Ray decided that noise was probably the most annoying thing ever.

“Joel, you really should chill about this though. It’s not some huge horrible thing,” Ray said, walking alongside him.

Joel laughed. “See, when I’m alone, it’s readily apparent and obvious why this _is_ a huge horrible thing, but like, when I’m actually committing the mistake, I don’t think about it like that.”

“Joel’s learning the YOLO philosophy.” Ray paused for a moment, then uttered: “Joelo.”

Joel buried his face in his palm while Ray laughed at his own terrible pun. “Lord almighty.”

“I had to, I’m sorry,” Ray said, snickering. They reached Joel’s car, the older man unlocking it and stepping into the front seat. Ray sat at shotgun, putting on his seatbelt and saying something under his breath about suiting up for safety.

“So anyway, I’m gonna address this first before it becomes an elephant in the car,” Ray started as Joel backed his car up.

Joel grimaced, putting the car into gear and driving away from the parking lot. “Oh, god. Here? Really?”

“C’mon, I can tell the whole age thing really bugs you.”

“Well, yeah. You’re eighteen years younger than me. You know how different I was when I was your age?” Joel said. “My views on life have changed _drastically_ from when I was younger.”

“Why’s that such a problem though?” Ray asked. “Everyone changes all the time. But I’m still old enough to make adult decisions.”

“Yeah, but it’s hard to put into words how different you and I are; we are at entirely different points in our lives,” Joel insisted. “When I was twenty-three I was about partying and shallow commitments and lofty goals and getting laid; now I’m a crotchety old man.”

“Don’t you go out and party a lot anyway as part of your job?” Ray teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

“But I get it, Joel,” Ray said. “Or, to shut your mouth, I get it to the best of my ability without being forty.” Joel closed his mouth, his rebuttal cut off. “I know there are like, these different expectations of what people are like and should aspire to do at different ages, but, the more I think about it, the less it matters to me. It’s just like, arbitrary stuff.” Ray sighed, crossing his arms. “Like, everyone expects you to act a certain way at whatever you are, but when you look at Gavin and Michael and then at Kerry and Miles and whoever, they’re all close in age but they all act different.”

“Yeah, but they’re all at least with people their own age, who they’re more similar too.”

Ray sighed again. “Well, growing up, I was shy as shit, and I feel like I wasted a lot of opportunities because I was too busy justifying why I couldn’t go after stuff. Now I’m an adult and I’m going after what I want. So if you don’t want to do this, that’s fine, but I’m still gonna try.”

“…Jeez. You missed the point, anyway.” Ray glanced at Joel, confused. “I’m not trying to convince myself about this, I’m more worried about you ending up with an old man and regretting it. I’m trying to convince _you_ to change your mind, not me.”

“Then don’t worry about it, because I won’t. I’m doing what I want to do.”

Joel laughed, resigned. “I’ll drop it for now, but we probably will have this argument again. I’m not done being stubborn.”

Ray shrugged. “As a totally mature adult, I respect our different opinions.”

“Now you’re just being a showoff.”

 

* * *

 

They were in bed in a flash, Joel on his knees above Ray, their lips pressed together. Their breaths came in sharp pants, Joel’s one hand cupping Ray’s face and threading through his hair, his other hand propping him up. Ray’s arms were hugging Joel’s back, roaming up and down and tracing the topography of his skin.

“I’ve been waiting all day to get you in bed,” Joel growled between kisses, palming Ray’s dick through his jeans. Ray gasped softly, fists and toes clenching.

“Fu-uck, let’s make a baby, Joel,” Ray breathed, tugging at the bottom of Joel’s shirt. The older man snickered, straightening up and taking off his shirt. Ray mirrored the action, both of them throwing their shirts onto the floor. They returned to kissing with vigor, running their hands along the others’ chest, their collarbones, their shoulders, their necks, committing to memory each hill and crevice.

Ray broke the kiss to kiss along Joel’s jawline, down to his neck. Joel sighed, indulging in the warmth of Ray’s lips. He brought his hand down to Ray’s pants as the younger man kissed him, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Ray groaned against Joel’s neck, shuddering a bit as the older man ran his hands up Ray’s dick through his boxers.

The older man smirked at the reaction and slipped his hand down Ray’s underwear, now directly gripping Ray’s dick, making the younger man exhale loudly. Joel tugged Ray’s boxers and pants down, with Ray assisting and pulling his lower garments all the way, throwing them off the side of the bed with the rest of their clothes. Joel took in the naked sight under him and grinned, his eyes gleaming in a predatory fashion.

“You look like you’re gonna eat me,” Ray said, trying to play off his embarrassment. He squirmed a bit under Joel’s gaze, crossing his arms and covering his nipples. Joel chuckled, kissing down from Ray’s stomach to his cock, before taking a long lick from the bottom of Ray’s shaft to the tip of his head. Ray covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed by the loud moan that escaped, his other hand gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Painfully slowly, Joel teased the head of Ray’s cock with his tongue, eyes locked with Ray’s, before taking some of his dick into his mouth. Joel kept his gaze on Ray steady, watching every sensation pass his face as he sucked his dick, the younger man too shy to look Joel directly in the eye. The older man found it insufferably cute.

Abruptly, he kneeled above Ray again, his face inches from Ray’s, and began to quickly pump Ray’s dick with his hand. Ray let out a strangled groan, writhing under Joel, red in the face and looking to the side, gritting his teeth. Joel enjoyed the view, relishing in each and every twitch and noise Ray let out. “You’re so fucking sexy, kid.”

He felt Ray’s dick twitching and slowed his pace before stopping completely, plunging down and pressing their lips together again. Ray kissed back eagerly, pulling Joel down and pressing their bodies together. They parted their lips, tongues darting around each other, bodies interlocked, and when they pulled away Ray whispered in a strained, needy voice, “Fuck me, Joel.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Joel pulled away, standing up and hurrying towards his dresser, pulling out lube and a condom. While he was up he kicked his pants off, grateful that his dick was no longer pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. Ray took this time to take off his glasses, setting them gently by the bedside. Joel was back on the bed in a flash, pouring out lube liberally onto his hand.

Joel, satisfied with the lube on his hand, knelt above Ray again, pulled him up and hugged him close. Ray blushed at the sudden tender gesture, turning his head and resting it on Joel’s shoulder. Joel brought his fingers to Ray’s entrance, slowly sliding in one finger. Ray hissed, trying to relax his muscles.

“You all right?”

“Yeah, keep going, Joel,” Ray said. Joel complied, easing in his finger further, until Ray suddenly gasped, grabbing Joel’s back. “Sh-Shit.”

“Found it,” Joel purred, sliding in another finger. He slowly began thrusting his fingers in and out, making sure to lightly travel over Ray’s prostate each time. Ray’s breathing became ragged, his mind blanking at the intense sensations. Eventually Joel eased in a third finger, stretching Ray out, before taking his fingers out altogether. Ray hissed at the sudden emptiness, still twitching a bit from the residual feelings.

Suddenly Joel let go of Ray, laying him down, and got off the bed. Ray watched him in confusion until Joel grabbed at Ray’s thighs, bringing Ray to the edge of the side of the bed. Joel smirked, opening the condom and putting it on his dick. “I wanna get a good view while I fuck you,” Joel murmured, rubbing lube up his shaft. Ray’s face heated up in embarrassment.

Joel positioned his cock against Ray’s entrance, easing it in. Both men inhaled sharply, overwhelmed. Joel stayed in place, putting his hands on either side of Ray, leaning over so that Ray was facing directly up at Joel’s eye level. Ray’s vision was fuzzy without his glasses, but he could still see Joel’s eyes, cloudy with pleasure but sharply focused, and it left the younger man transfixed.

Joel moved his cock further inside, making Ray shudder. “Like my dick up your ass, Ray?”

“U-Ugh…” was all Ray could manage.

Joel suddenly thrust in further, making Ray squeak. “You like it when I fuck your ass?”

“Y-Yes, I like it when you fuck my ass—oh my god—!” Ray let out a garbled groan as Joel’s thrusts abruptly got faster. His eyes traveled up his head, incoherent and drowning in pleasure. Joel balled his fists on the bed sheets, knuckles white, watching every expression travel through Ray’s face.

Joel let out a breath through his teeth. “Your ass feels so fucking good, Ray,” Joel breathed, pounding against him. Ray could only let out an incoherent moan as a response, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“I’m g-gonna—” Ray inhaled sharply— “f-fucking come…”

“You feel that good from me pounding your ass?” Joel said, aware that he was getting close too. Joel suddenly leaned his body down against Ray, grabbing him tightly before fucking Ray as fast as he could. Ray _gasped,_ letting out a string of garbled noises, wrapping his arms tightly around Joel’s back.

“C-oming…!” Ray said in a strangled voice, his dick pulsing and spilling the fluid against Ray’s and Joel’s stomachs.

“M-Me too,” Joel breathed. “I’m c-coming in your ass, oh my god…”

Joel came next, his pace slowing until he was done, his breath evening a bit. Ray was still breathing loudly, shaking slightly in Joel's arms. When the two were done, Ray smiled weakly and said, “Shit, Joel.”

Joel slowly pulled out of Ray then pulled off the condom, throwing it in his trash bin. Ray turned himself a bit so he was lying on the bed properly, still panting a bit. Joel offered him a tissue to clean off his stomach a bit. “What a gentleman,” Ray commented, grinning. Joel simply scooted into bed on the right side of the younger man.

“That was fun,” Joel said, “but now I’m hungry and tired.”

“So let’s order food and watch some of your weird shows.”

Joel grinned, leaning over and kissing Ray lightly. “Okay.”

Ray, mostly clean but still sticky, snuggled up closer to Joel, putting a hand on his chest. “By the way. You uh. Wanna go out?”

“What, right now?” Joel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, you dipshit. I mean, like. As a thing.”

“You just bed me and don’t even take me out? Pssh, am I not worth wooing?”

“I’ll take you out someplace nice this week, how’s that?” Ray smiled earnestly.

Joel sighed. “I can’t say no to you. Especially when I'm this tired. No telling anyone at the office though, at least not yet.”

“Agreed.” Ray sighed in contentment. “Where do you want to order?”

“Does Taco Bell deliver?”

“Are you saying that because I’m Puerto Rican?”

“No, I just—”

“It’s okay. Racism is nothing new to me.”

Joel just covered his new boyfriend’s face with his hand. “I told you before. You’re better company when you’re quiet.”


End file.
